se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones España-Japón/España
Reyes españoles con mandatarios japoneses Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Akihito - Felipe VI.jpg| Los Príncipes de Asturias posan junto a los emperadores Akihito y Michiko, y su hija menor, la princesa Sayako. EFE Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Spain's Crown Prince Felipe (L) and Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto toast with Japanese sake, rice wine, during a banquet hosted by the premier at his official residence in Tokyo March 24. Felipe is in Japan for a five-day visit. JAPAN Felipe VI - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El Rey Felipe VI recibe en audiencia al primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe, con motivo de su visita oficial a España, esta tarde en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. (Foto: EFE) |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Hirohito - Sin imagen.jpg| Arrival of the Spanish Kings Juan Carlos and Sofia to Tokyo received by Emperor Hirohito , 27th October 1980, Tokyo, Japan. October 27, 1980. Getty Akihito - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Akihito Juan Carlos I - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi pays a courtesy call to H.M.King, Juan Carlos I Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso (L) talks with Spain's King Juan Carlos on his arrival at the Zarzuela Palace in Madrid, 01 June 2007. Primeros ministros españoles con mandatarios japoneses Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Akihito - Mariano Rajoy .jpg| Rajoy, durante el encuentro con el emperador japonés. / Atlas Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mariano Rajoy regala una botella de vino albariño al primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe. Efe |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Akihito - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, saluda al emperador de Japón Akihito, durante la audiencia en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio. / Efe Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish President Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (R) and Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso (L) chat during a meeting at the Moncloa palace in Madrid, 01 June 2007. AFP PHOTO/ Bru GARCIA. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Naoto Kan.jpg| Zapatero y su homólogo japonés, Naoto Kan, durante su encuentro. | Efe |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Akihito - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar y Botella, recibidos por los emperadores de Japón en 1997. | Efe Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar (L) is escorted by his Japanese Counterpart Ryutaro Hashimoto (R) after arriving at the latter's official residence 30 October for a meeting and a dinner hosted by Hashimoto. Aznar is in Tokyo for a four-day visit to Japan. José María Aznar - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El primer ministro de Japón, Junichiro Koizumi, junto al presidente José María Aznar, en La Moncloa. RICARDO GUTIÉRREZ |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Felipe González - Hirohito.jpg| El emperador japonés Hiro Hito recibió ayer a Felipe González y a su esposa, Carmen Romero. Foto: EL CORREO GALLEGO Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe Gonzalez with the Emperors of Japan to Madrid President Felipe Gonzalez and his wife Carmen Romero receive Akihito and Michiko Soda in La Moncloa Felipe González - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Felipe González, Presidente del Gobierno, en su visita oficial a Japón, recibido por el Primer Ministro Yasuhiro Nakasone. EFE Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente conversó durante 90 minutos, a través de un intérprete, con su homólogo, Toshiki Kaifu, al que recordó la legislación liberal y los indéntivos existentes en España para la inversión extranjera. 4 JUN 1991. El País Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| González se reunió por la mañana con el ministro de Finanzas, Ryutaro Hashimoto, y luego con directivos de Fujitsu, la mayor compañía de ordenadores de Japón y que tiene una planta de producción en Málaga. 6 JUN 1991. El País Caudillos españoles con con presidentes egipcios Francisco Franco= Francisco Franco Akihito - Francisco Franco.jpg| Francisco Franco y los Príncipes Japoneses. Instantánea del Jefe de Estado recibiendo en el Palacio del Pardo a los príncipes herederos de Japón, Akihito y Kichiko, en el día que inician su visita oficial a España. Autor: Cifra Gráfica Fuentes Categoría:España-Japón